1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire and cable bundling devices, and more particularly to an elastic sleeve and installation apparatus for use in installation of the sleeve on a plurality of wires and cables to retain and organize wires and cables.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide array of devices are known for use in retaining the various wires, cables, and cords, used in connection with modern electrical apparatus. The need for such cable bundling and organizing devices has increased with advancements associated with modern technology. The terms “wires,” “cables,” and “cords,” and “hoses” are considered as equivalents for the purposes of the instant application, and are used interchangeably herein.
The background art reveals simple cable tie wraps for bundling cables. An example of such a wrap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,094 issued to D'Addario. The device comprises an elastic cord defining a loop attached to a cord connection end of the coupling body.
Other cable bundling devices include an elongate tubular structure adapted for installation in surrounding relation with a plurality of cables. A significant aspect of these devices involves installing the bundling device around a plurality of cables. For example, flexible cable bundling sleeves that are manually attachable about electrical cables using a zipper running the length of the bundling sleeves are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,054 (Stachura), U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,561 (Plummer), and U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,558 (Plummer). In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,098, issued to Kazaks, discloses an organizer for securing a plurality of insulated electrical conductors, such a PC interconnect and power cables, that comprises a single piece of thin, flat, flexible fabric having a rectangular configuration with a zipper, straps, or hook and loop fastening material used to fasten the edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,653,568, issued to Davis, discloses a flexible harness wrap having a longitudinal slot running from end to end along the length thereof. The wrap is made of a resilient material biased to a generally cylindrical configuration. The harness wrap forms a generally cylindrical structure while the slot forms a longitudinally separable seam that allows for the formation of an opening for insertion of cables. U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,266, issued to Hoi et al, discloses a cable organizer fabricated in a similar fashion.
The background art further reveals sleeves for use in other applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,379, issued to Gladfelter, discloses a split sleeve for insulation of heat generating components, such as an exhaust gas recirculation device. The split sleeve comprises an outer layer of knitted woven yarn and a metal wire skeleton defining a C-shaped cross-sectional configuration to allow the sleeve to be wrapped about a component.
The devices disclosed in the prior art, however, are overly complex, difficult to install, and far to rigid to allow the enclosed cables to move and bend freely. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved cable bundling sleeve.